Stranger Events
by Juzu
Summary: Sequel to Fun, Trouble and an all out Blast in High School! Five years later...what happens next? Is there a mystery to be solved about someone? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: Hey…well…This is the sequel to Fun, Trouble, and an all out Blast in High School…enjoy the first chapter! Oh and what I say is in italics and what Rueh says in these notes is bold…and in single quote italics is someone in the story thinking…)

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is not mine! Can't anyone get that through their thick heads! No, really!...not really…sorry. 

_(Sorry! Rueh took the keyboard away from me! She's taking it back…!)_

**(Heh! Got it! Dete of course belongs to Juzu and Rueh is mine! All mines…even in name.  Now, go on and stop reading this pointless disclaimer and get on to the stinking story!) **

_(Sorry all! Rueh took it away again! Now on to the story…)_

**Stranger Events**

**Chapter 1**

**Future Planning…**

****

_(Rueh took the keyboard away!!! BE AWARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Must run and hide…)_

**(I'm not that bad…really!!! Come back Juzu…I won't BITE!!!!! I swear!)**

_(For some reason I don't believe you…)_

Five years passed quickly for all those involved with killing the Hojo.  Many strange things happened after his death…many unexplainable-**ok, not so unexplainable- things happened in the lives of a few of these individuals. Within a few months after being caught and "rescued" from/by Hojo something happened…****(Unexplainably) **

Rueh and Zack moved to Icicle Village…into her childhood home which they found 'strangely' deserted.  *Rueh had no family to speak of and had grown up alone in a house given to her by the village*  

Sephiroth and Dete moved back into the Villa in Costa Del Sol while the rest of AVALANCHE went their own ways…back to their own homes, back to their so called normal lives, and stayed out of everyone else's hair.

                                    ****

Sephiroth lounged out on the porch they had added onto the back of the villa.  Have living there for the past five years; the sun had left his normally lighter colored skin dark with tan.  He was looking through a pamphlet that Reeve had sent him in the mail…

"What's that?" Dete asked coming outside with something for him to drink.  She sat it on the glass table then looked over his shoulder.

"Reeve sent this to me…I guess…"

"Football?" Dete asked wrinkling her nose.  "I remember band and us having to march for those bunch of idiots!"

Sephiroth looked back at her in surprise.  "Have you been talking to Rueh again?" 

"…she's my friend," Dete sniffed indignantly. 

Sephiroth sighed shaking his head.  "Well, Reeve wants me to join the new Shinra supported team.  He's in charge of getting the new team together…and I guess he remembers the times we used to play in grade school."

"Grade School?!"

"Yes…"

"I never thought you went to grade school!" Dete laughed.  "I can't believe it!  I never would have thought YOU went to such a low standard school!  You were always smarter than everyone else."

"So was Rueh," he answered dully.

"And I don't think she went to grade school."

"Anyways…what do you think?  I use to be pretty good at the game…"

"I bet you were," Dete muttered. "SO, is that what you want to do for money now?  I'm getting tired of paying all the bills, it was a relief that Zack and Rueh moved, now you're the only lazy bum here…they do will pay you right?"

"Ahhh…?" _'Dang that was a mouth full, what did she just say?'_

"Sephiroth…are you listening to me?  How much will they pay you if you join this team?"

"Oh, yeah…I'm listening.  I'm not sure how much they'll pay me but this says tryouts are tomorrow.  So…can I go?" he asked and gave her a look that she laughed at.

"You're so pathetic sometimes, you know that?" Dete laughed.

"Please?" Sephiroth begged.

"Yeah, yeah.  All right already!  Stop giving me that look."

Sephiroth smiled and sat the papers he was holding down on the table.

                                    ****

Zack came back into the house he shared with Rueh flipping through the mail.  Noticing he got something for once he sat the rest down on a table near the phone for Rueh to find.

Rueh walked into the living room after finding her lunch and noticed Zack about to open a letter from the mail.  Silently, she walked up to him and snatched it from his hands.

"What's this?" She turned her back and held the envelope out so he couldn't reach it but close enough she could read who it was addressed to.

"It's mine Rueh, now give it back!" Zack whined and tried to jump forward to grab the item from her hands.

Rueh grinned.  "Who's it from, your new girlfriend?" (A/N: At this point, Zack and Rueh still say they are only roommates.)

"NO!!! Give it back!"

"Hold on." Rueh easily sprinted forward, stopped, and ripped open the letter.  "What the?  Oooohhhhh."

"What is it?" Zack asked haling himself off the floor. "WHAT IS IT? Let me see, let me see!" 

Every time he tried to look over Rueh's shoulder she turned further away so that he still couldn't see.  She read silently for the next few minutes then her eyes snapped to him. 

"I wanna go too!" she declared.

"Go to what?" Zack asked in exasperation.

"Football tryouts dummy! Read the papers!" Rueh slapped him in the head with them before handing them over.

Zack sniffed then read over HIS mail. "I'm going to do this," he stated looking up at Rueh.

She smiled brightly.  "Good…"

Zack smiled back thinking for once she agreed with him.  He started to turn to go to the phone…when…

"I'm going too."

Zack froze and slowly turned to face her. "What?"

"I said, I'm going too," she repeated.

"I don't think so," he said shaking his head.

"I don't care what you think I'm going!"

"But it was my mail! It asked me to go not you!"

"I didn't hear it talk."

Zack stared at her with a dull look on his face. "Ha ha. Funny."

"I thought it was," she shrugged.

"In any case you're not going."

"You're not my boss!"

"You know how childish that just sounded Rueh?"

"I don't care!" after a second she sniffed.

Zack picked up the phone and dialed a number. Rueh looked at him with interest. "Who are you calling now?" she asked.

Finally someone picked up in the other end. "Hello? Oh! I'm glad _you _answered the phone…SEPHIROTH TELL HER SHE CAN'T GO!"

On the other end of the phone Sephiroth winced and held the receiver away from his ear. "Who is this?"

Sniff. "It's me…and she won't listen to me…still…"

"Zack?"

"That's me…" Sniff.

"Rueh's listening to you…she never listens to you! What do you want me to do about it?"

"Tell her to stop…" Zack sounded really pathetic to Sephiroth.

"Now what were you talking about when you yelled at me?" he asked.

Rueh was heard in the background. "I WANNA GO TOO!"

"She wants to go too…" Zack said.

"Okay go where and I heard her before you answered me…" Sephiroth stated slowly.

"Okay…it's like this…this morning I got this thing in the mail from Reeve and she took it then opened it! She wouldn't let me read it and now she wants to go too!" Zack sobbed talking so fast that Sephiroth could barely understand him.

"Stupid Reeve," Sephiroth grumbled on the other end. 

"What was that?" Zack asked.

"Oh nothing. Just Reeve should have put confidential on there. He should have known better! Rueh always reads your mail!"

"WHAT?!"

In the background. "DO NOT! Sephiroth you JERK!"

"She can hear me?" he asked. "Okay…hey Rueh! Dete's got a whole stash of chocolate hidden under her bed in a shoe!"

"BYE ZACK!" the sound of a door slamming could be heard.

"Ah…he-hey Sephiroth…I'll have to talk to you later…SHE'S GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE AGAIN!!!" the phone was slammed down.

Sephiroth shrugged and hung up as well. He turned around and came face to face with Dete.

"Umm…I think we're going to have company in a few minutes…"

"So I heard…and this by chance wouldn't have anything to do with my stash of chocolate now would it?" she asked.

"Umm…that was Zack…now why would he want your chocolate?"

Dete narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "No…but Rueh would."

"Oh…yeah about her…you think she would be any good at football?"

Dete's face dropped. "What? You're kidding right?"

The look on Sephiroth's face said no. 

Dete laughed nervously. "That's not a good idea but since she'll be here any minute we'll talk later…have you ever been hit by her? I have to go hide my chocolate in a DIFFERENT place now…"

"Oh man…"

                                    ****

End of chapter 1…

***Rueh claps* bybye!**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Not exactly the author here…yep, it's Rueh…again.  So here's the next chapter…PLEASE REVIEW!!!! You don't have to read it just Review.)

_(Now that I've gotten the keyboard away from Rueh again…just enjoy the next chapter!)_

Disclaimer: Does anyone read these anymore? 

****

**Chapter 2**

**And so the Tryouts begin…**

****

Zack woke up the next morning, after having spent the night in the villa with Sephiroth and Dete, to a silent house.  There was not a noise to be heard which was strange considering that Rueh was suppose to be there and all and she was never quiet unless…1) she was sleeping, 2) she was eating, yes Rueh likes being quiet at dinner for some odd reason, or 3)…she wasn't there…

"She wasn't here…" Zack spoke out loud his thought.  The more he thought about it…he sighed.  "She left me here.  I know it…she left me here again."

Zack finally dragged himself out of bed, put on a clean t-shirt, then left the bedroom he had slept in…not bothering to pick up the shirt he changed out of or making the bed.  

Once in the living room he found Dete sitting out on the back porch rigging a trap on the stairs leading down to the beach.

Zack frowned, slid the sliding glass door open and stepped out into the…afternoon sun?

"Dang…how late is it….and what are you doing Dete?"

"Look who's finally awake?  I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day; you didn't stay up with Rueh all night last night did you?  Gosh…she didn't even have the sense enough to turn the dang T.V down."

"Ah, okay.  What exactly are you doing to the stairs?" Zack pointed to the section of missing steps.

Dete snorted.  "That Rueh got into my chocolate last night even though I hid it."

"Should have hidden it better then, shouldn't have ya?"

Dete glared at the spiky headed jerk.  "What, and you could have done any better?  You can't even keep one little letter away from her!" Dete immediately clapped a hand over her mouth.

"THAT wasn't my fault and I do have my own stash of chocolate in HER house." Zack lifted his chin proudly. 

Dete looked thoughtful but kept a hand clamped over her mouth.

"What…am I missing something?" 

Dete nodded and received a strange look from Zack.

"O…K….what am I missing?"

"The letter…" Dete laughed through her hands.

"The letter?" Zack repeated slowly.  "…THE LETTER!  THE TRYOUTS!!!!  WHERE'S THAT…!  **RUEH!!!! ** She put me to sleep!!!! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE…!!!"  He made a strangling gesture with his hands then quickly looked at his watch.  "AH! I'm like totally late!  I'm gonna kill her!"

"Good luck…and she went with Sephiroth…um…you better hurry…"

"How am I going to get there?!" Zack fretted.

"Take the chocobo," Dete suggested.

"What chocobo? Rueh took ours and Sephiroth has yours! GOSH DANG YOU RUEH!" 

"Well…maybe…you could call Cid…?" Dete started to say.

"It's all Rueh's fault! HOW AM I GOING TO GET THERE?!"

"Call Cid," Dete repeated dully.

"THAT'S IT!!!   I KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!!!"

"Call Cid?"

"I'LL WALK!!  Yeah that's it, I'll walk.  How long could it take me?"

-Zack wasn't seen for a week-

                        *Now during that week*

Sephiroth and Rueh came back late that night, Sephiroth happy that he had made the team hands down and Rueh not so happy because they wouldn't even give her a chance and she knocked the coach out for it…*Coach Reeve*

During the week Rueh stayed with them…not quite noticing just 'what' was missing.  Finally on the fifth day, after dinner was done and the three of them were watching T.V it finally came to her.

"Where's Zack?" Rueh looked around.

"Um…he walked to tryouts the other day and hasn't come back yet," Dete answered.

"Oh," was Rueh's response.  They watched the rest of the show in silence.  Then… "Do you know when he's coming back?"

_'Took her long enough' _Dete sighed.  "Nope, not really.  It's not my job to keep track of him."

"Oh…"  They were silent for all the next 20 minutes.  "Do you think he got lost?"

"Maybe," Sephiroth answered her this time.  "Maybe you should go look for him?"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"…now I didn't say that…"

"SEPHIROTH!!! Don't be mean to Rueh!" Dete yelled.

"But…"

"Don't 'but' me mister!  I know you were thinking it!"

Sephiroth bowed his head and made a silent vow of silence.

"You were going to kick me out weren't you?!!!  Well I'll show you!!!"

-5 minutes later-

Sephiroth found himself on his rear end after being thrown out…literally out onto the back porch.  He was going to go down to the beach when he found out rather suddenly that some of the stairs were missing.  With a face full of sand he just rolled over and made himself comfortable as the lights from the kitchen were turned off.

"So Rueh, you finally noticed Zack was missing, why is that?" Dete asked.

"Well…I don't know…he's just not here," she answered.

"But why did you notice that?"

Rueh shrugged. "He always makes a bunch of funny noises."

"What and you don't?"

"Well yeah but…he's different…I…"

"You what?"

Rueh frowned. "Nothing."

"What were you going to say?" Dete asked.

"Nothing!"

"Yeah right! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Oh come on Rueh! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not? Are you scared?"

"AM NOT! I was just going to say…nevermind!" Rueh said quickly.

"What were you going to say? Tell me or sleep outside with Sephiroth!" Dete threatened.

Rueh sighed and told her. "I guess I kinda miss him…not a lot…just a little…"

"Riight…you miss him and you know it!"

"SHUT UP DETE!"

"RUEH MISSES ZACK!" Dete sang.

"DETE!" Rueh whined.

"Yes?" Dete asked sweety. "Rueh and Zack sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP DETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rueh sniffed. "She's making fun of me…" Rueh looked like she might cry at any minute.

"What's the matter Rueh? First comes LOVE then comes…"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!"

"MARRIAGE! Then comes…" 

Rueh jumped over the back of the couch and knocked Dete over. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"I didn't even say it…the…"

"NO!"

"Ba…" Rueh tried to strangle Dete at this point but Dete kept moving. "…by…in the…"

"NO!!! SHUT UP!" Rueh's face was turning bright red.

"Baby carriage!" Dete finished.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hot tears weld up in her eyes. She sniffed and tried to wipe them away.

"If it's not true Rueh then why are you crying?" 

"I'm not…*sniff*…crying…*sniff sniff*…" Rueh sobbed.

"IT IS TRUE! YOU LOVE ZACK!"

Rueh didn't even try to answer this time…then a door being closed could be heard.

"You do?" a voice asked.

Rueh and Dete froze. Rueh's back was stiff now.

"…hi Zack…" Dete greeted from beneath where Rueh sat on her.

                                    ****

(A/N: Poor Rueh…Dete put her in a bad spot didn't she?)


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's Note: Well! I'm glad everyone likes this one so far! I start school tomorrow…Wednesday…so update will be on weekends only…just to let you know…enjoy chapter 3!)

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete is mine.

****

**Chapter 3**

**Bad Situations…**

****

"What's going on?" Zack asked. "Rueh why are you sitting on Dete?"

"Because this is a comfortable place to sit and she took it first!" Rueh lied.

"Sure…"

Rueh sniffed and kept her back to him.

"But what were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"I don't see any guys in here…but we were talking about you and…"

"SHUT UP DETE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But Rueh…"

"NO!"

"Oh come on!"

"NO!"

"Why not?" Dete asked.

"Fine you tell him! I'm going to bed!" Rueh stood up and stalked off to the guest bedroom that Zack had been staying in. She slammed the door closed.

"So tell me what you were talking about," Zack said.

Dete looked thoughtful. "Just girl stuff. Nothing you need to worry about." She had already been mean enough to Rueh for one day.

"Riiight…hey…where's Sephiroth?"

"Umm…I think he's outside…?"

"What's he doing out there?"

"Rueh threw him out?"

"Why?"

"He was being mean to her?"

"And you weren't?"

"Well! We were talking about something!" Dete got up and stormed off towards her bedroom. She slammed the door closed.

Zack shook his head and went out onto the back porch to find Sephiroth…

Sephiroth rolled over a bit more to make room for Zack who hadn't seen the missing steps.

"Hi ya Sephiroth…we haven't been this close for a long time."

"Since when were we ever this close?" Sephiroth asked dully.

"Well never but you know…"

"No I don't."

"Hey you know what Dete said?"

"No I don't."

"Well she said the strangest thing when I walked in earlier."

"Well are you just going to keep saying that or are you going to tell me?" Sephiroth snapped.

"ShesaidRuehlovesme!" he said real fast.

"She said what?" Sephiroth asked disbelievingly.

"Ruehlovesme!"

"Rueh…love you…" Sephiroth started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Zack whined.

Sephiroth wiped tears away from his eyes. "Okay Zack. I'll take it seriously but…who's the last person Rueh ever loved?"

"Her parents," he answered simply.

"And who are they? Have you met them? Because I know I haven't."

"…no…maybe Dete has…?"

"I don't think so…Rueh just kinda showed up one day…Zack and Rueh sitting in a tree…"

"Haha real mature Sephiroth. Real mature."

                                    ****

-Next morning-

Rueh wouldn't stay in the same room as Dete or Zack at all. After deciding to go to the beach she too discovered that there were a few stairs missing. She waited a few seconds then finally got up from the ground and went as far away on the beach as possible.

"So you made fun of Rueh? How come you told me I couldn't?" Sephiroth asked looking at Dete.

"Oh…well…she's my friend…" she said.

"So?"

"Well! I didn't think about kicking her out!"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"No!"

"People here like to argue. You all are just as bad as Rueh…when she's mad at herself!" Zack stated as he watched them.

"What's wrong with that?" Dete asked.

"You're starting to act like her."

"So?"

"We don't need two Rueh's…one's enough!"

Dete got an evil look on her face. Before Zack or Sephiroth could stop her she went outside to the beach to find Rueh.

"Oh no…I've got a feeling that we're going to be in big trouble," Sephiroth sighed shaking his head.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Zack sighed.

The phone suddenly rang. Sephiroth answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Sephiroth? This is Reeve."

"Hey Reeve. What do you need?"

"I'm calling to let you know when the first practice will be."

"Okay…so when is it?"

"In 5 minutes."

"WHAT?!"

"You better run! You drive a car and I'm kicking you off the team!"

"…but Reeve…we don't live in Midgar…"

"Oh yeah…you better swim real fast!"

"But…can't we just use a chocobo and get there faster?"

"…"

"…"

"Hey Sephiroth…what does Reeve want?" Zack asked in the background.

"He wants you to run across the continent and swim through the ocean to be at practice in 5 minutes."

"…oh…then I guess we better go…"

"Yeah…bye Reeve!" The phone was slammed down. Sephiroth and Zack ran out of the villa.

"Chocobo will be faster," Sephiroth said. 

"But Reeve told us to…"

"I don't care!"

"Okay…let's take the chocobos!" Zack stopped suddenly. "I can't ride Rueh's chocobo…"

"Why's that?"

"Well chocobos aren't carnivores but hers will try to eat you before you get halfway there…"

"Guess you have to do as Reeve said then," Sephiroth shrugged and mounted his gold chocobo.

"…darn…here Naqada…good chocobo…oh please don't bite my hand off…"

"Hurry up Zack!"

"Then you ride him and let me ride the gold one!"

"NO!"

"You've ridden him before haven't ya?"

"No. I saw the jockey that rode him in the race…he was mauled."

"How do you know that was Rueh's chocobo?"

"How many chocobos have you seen that are white and have black legs and a black beak?"

"Well none but…that doesn't mean that there's not another one!"

Naqada squawked and snapped at his hair.

"Let GO!" Zack said but the bird only continued to munch on his hair like it was a bunch of greens. Zack reached back to slap it…

"NO ZACK...maybe he can carry you like that. Giddy up chocobo!" Sephiroth said.

Naqada bolted out the door dragging Zack by his hair. Sephiroth watched thinking to himself. _'I've never seen a chocobo run that fast while dragging someone…'_

                                    ****

"Hey Rueh…isn't that your chocobo?" Dete asked.

"I don't know…let's find out! NAQADA! COME!" Rueh shouted.

The chocobo changed course and ran towards her…dragging something.

"What are you doing Zack?" Rueh asked.

"I'm feeding your chocobo," he stated dully.

"Naqada…drop it! You don't know where that things been!"

The chocobo squawked in disgust and dropped Zack.

"Good chocobo!" Rueh said petting its head. It purred happily.

Zack grumbled as he got up. "Rueh I need to use your chocobo so I can get to practice!"

"You were planning on riding in his mouth? Why didn't you just jump on his back?"

"Well…he tries to eat me! Where'd you put the muzzle at?"

"What muzzle?" Rueh asked.

"You know the one…"

"No I don't know…now just get on his back and ride!"

"But…"

The look on Rueh's face said no more complaints so he went ahead and did it.

Rueh patted Naqada on the head. "Take him to Midgar. NO stops and NO eats!"

Naqada squawked and took off. Within minutes they found Sephiroth. Passed Sephiroth. And left him in their dust.

"Help me!!!! It won't stop!!!!!! RUN AWAY CHOCOBO!!!!!"

Sephiroth just shook his head.

                                    ****

-3 weeks later-

Now Zack knows why Rueh always drives the chocobo…it was her chocobo. Naqada walked slowly as Rueh steered him towards the Gold Saucer where their first game was to be held…actually, the Gold Saucer was the only place that had a real football stadium so all their games would be held there.

The white chocobo stopped when asked too at the Ropeway Station.  Rueh slid off followed by Zack.  He had to jump away from the snapping black beak of their mount.  Rueh simply shook her head then tied the chocobo up in a safe place then joined Zack on the car that would take them to Gold Saucer but first they had to wait for Dete and Sephiroth who had just arrived on their gold chocobo Dusty.  

Sephiroth helped Dete down then tied Dusty a safe distance away from Naqada. 

"What took ya?" Rueh asked as Dete sat next to her.

"Someone just had to go so slow all the way here…" Dete answered looking at Sephiroth.

"Well!" he protested.  "There was a storm coming in and the ocean…wait…we didn't go across the ocean did we….um…there was a rock slide!" 

Dete rolled her eyes while shaking her head.  The car came to a stop at the entrance to the theme park.  The four of them filed off, showed their Gold Passes then walked in.  Sephiroth lead the way into the chute that lead to the new football stadium.

Once there Dete and Rueh took their places on the side lines, they were the team managers, and Sephiroth and Zack went to the locker room to get ready for the game.

-Gold Saucer Stadium-

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" a voice boomed over the loud speakers for all to hear the post game.  "Gold Saucer is proud to announce the opening night of the first football game of the season in our stadium!  Welcome all, to the Gold Saucer Stadium!"

There was a thunderous cheer throughout the crowded stadium.

-Locker Room-

"All right team, Rufus will be here tonight and is going to kill me if you loose, so don't do that!  I beg of you all, PLEASE do your best," Reeve stated calmly. "Just…keep doing what you do at practice and you should all do fine…I think…"

"No pressure," Zack smirked.

"No, none at all," Sephiroth smirked right back.

"Oh…I'm dead meat…well…let's go," Reeve shuttered and the team started out of the locker room to the field…he trailed…far behind.

-Gold Saucer Stadium-

"And, here are the Midgar Spartans!" the announcer boomed and the noise level grew to anew.  "The Spartans team was recently bought by the Shinra's and have been moved to now play as the Midgar team so they have some new players. #1, Curtis; #13, the new quarter back…the Great Sephiroth!"

The crowd fell silent.

"Ah…yeah that Sephiroth people…"  Someone whispered something in his ear.  "And he has assured us that no one will die so long as they win.  Um, right.  #28, Cloud Strife…wasn't that the blonde who tried to save the world?"

"Um…I think it was him Brian…" another voice stated.

 "Dumb idiot…I heard it was a girl who did all the work and saved us…"

"Yeah, I heard that too…they say she actually ate that bug…what was it called?"

"Um…wasn't it Jenova or something like that?  Oh, I almost forgot this thing was on!  Sorry about that…#47, Zack…what's his last name?"

"Maybe he doesn't have one?"

"What a bunch of weirdo's…of them all only the blonde has a last name.  What's the world coming too?  And finally #61, Reno…isn't…he…a…Turk?"

"Turk? You must mean JERK!"

Both announcers started laughing though all the crowd and the teams were silent.

The other team walked slowly out on the field…what were the announcers going to say about them?

"And the opposing team is…the black and yellow…" Laughing again, "B.U.M.'s!"

Both teams lined up then a player and the coach from each team walked out onto the field for the tossup. Reeve called it and they ended up with the ball first.  The crowd again cheered as the game got underway.

The players jogged out onto the field and took their places and waited.  The ball was snapped back to Sephiroth; he grabbed it and prepared to throw it as he danced backwards a few steps.  He threw the ball just before he was tackled; a short distance away Zack caught the ball and ran for all he was worth…he only got three yards.

The ref blew his whistle and the teams relined up for the next play…

                                    ****

"All right, good first half guys…I have some faith in you again.  Keep up the good work and maybe you won't be looking for a replacement coach tomorrow," Reeve sighed, it was half time and they weren't loosing…yet.

The band had taken the field when they went back to the locker room to take a short break.

"I'm surprised that Dete and Rueh didn't go out for band…they really don't do anything during halftime," Sephiroth commented then took a big gulp of water.

"Don't drink too much," Zack warned and whipped his forehead on a clean white towel.  Pulling it away it was dirty.

"And why not?" Sephiroth asked. He sniffed. "Ewww…you need a bath!"

"What and you don't? You'll have to use the bathroom a lot if you drink too much! And they won't let you go from the game! You'd be dancing around out there because you had to go so bad and then if you got tackled…" Zack shuttered and Sephiroth put the bottle of water down.

"Good point."

"Uh-huh…"

"Okay! Back on the field NOW!" everyone groaned as they got up and left the locker room.

                                    ****

-Halfway through 3rd quarter-

"Oh boy…I think they got some bigger players…" Cloud stated looking at the other team.

"So? Scared are we?" Rueh taunted.

"No!"

"Yes you are! It's written all over your face! Literally!"

"Rueh I told you to leave the permanent marker at the villa!" Dete scolded.

"But…"

"Whatever. Cloud there's only 3 of them…"

"Just go play!" Reeve sighed pushing Cloud back onto the field.

After a second the ball was tossed back to Sephiroth. He took the few steps back and pulled his arm back to throw the ball. Zack looked unable to catch it at that moment so…

"We're doomed!" Sephiroth had to throw the ball to Reno.

Just as the ball left his hand he was tackled by 2 of the bigger players.

"Catch it Reno!" Reeve yelled. 

To everyone's amazement Reno caught the ball…and scored the touchdown.

Cloud and Zack ran up and pulled the 2 players off of Sephiroth. They leaned over him but then Zack straightened.

"Hey Reeve…I think we have a…little problem…I don't think he's moving!"

Reeve answered. "Is he dead?"

"…I think he's still breathing…isn't there a rule about if another team player kills someone from the other team that team automatically wins?" 

"No but too bad there's not," Reeve sighed as he walked up to kneel next to Sephiroth. "Yep…he's out cold."

"Well I could have told you that!"

"But you didn't…get him back in the locker room," Reeve looked at the players still on the sidelines. "We don't have anyone to replace him…"

"Uh-oh…"

"Hey Dete…I've got an idea…" Rueh whispered.

"NO!"

                                    ****

-In the locker room-

"We'll take care of him…see if we can't get him to wake up," Dete assured.

"You do that…just hurry," Reeve said and everyone but Dete, Rueh, and Sephiroth left the locker room.

                                    ****

-5 minutes later-

"You're awake!" Reeve looked relieved.

"Yep," Sephiroth said as he joined the team on the sidelines.

"Well good. They won't stop the game any longer…GET OUT THERE!" 

"Revenge is sweet," Sephiroth said as he walked out onto the field.

"Hey…where's Rueh?" Reeve asked as Dete walked up and stood beside him.

"Oh…she's around…you know her…"

"Yeah…I guess so…just hope she's not up to anything…"

"Yeah…that could be bad…"

"Yep," Reeve said and turned his attention back to the game. The Spartans had just scored the field goal. The score was now 14 to 7.

After a few minutes Reeve called a time out. Dete walked out onto the field with him.

"Hey Dete…who do I throw the ball to?" Sephiroth asked sheepishly.

"Cloud…he's number 28…" Dete answered.

"Yeah…thanks a bunch…I think…"

"Whatever."

Sephiroth jogged back onto the field and took his position. _'Boy I just bet he likes this view…'_

Dete shook her head and went back to the sidelines. The ball was tossed back to Sephiroth.

"Was it number 28 or 82? 28 or 82? 28 or 82?...82!" Sephiroth threw the ball to number 82.

"No RUEH! Not 82! 28!" Dete yelled.

"Rueh?" Reeve queried.

"Uh…I mean Sephiroth!" she quickly said.

"Oops…" Sephiroth said sheepishly.

"Oops? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Zack asked. "Rufus is watching this game and now will probably kill Reeve."

"Oops…good for him."

"Whatever…hey…aren't you supposed to be taller than me?"

"Umm…I lost weight?"

Zack narrowed his eyes. "How much weight?"

"I don't know! How much am I supposed to weigh?"

"You don't know your own weight?"

"Should I?"

"Yes!"

"Well I don't…"

"Whatever…"

They lined up for the next play…

                                    ****

-Halfway through 4th quarter-

"Okay…snap me the ball like always. I want Cloud, Zack, and Reno to get to the touchdown zone ASAP. Got it? Good. Let's go!" Sephiroth said and they broke the huddle.

"Why do we have to go down there?" Reno and Cloud whined.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Because I said so."

"But…"

"Do you absolutely positively need a reason?" Sephiroth asked.

"Ah…no…now that I think about it…this is a good plan…" Cloud said and grabbed Reno's arm dragging him away.

                                    ****

"WE WON!!" Reeve cheered happily as they went back to the locker rooms.

Sephiroth stopped right outside the doors and turned as if looking for someone. _'Oh man…this can't be a good thing…Dete we have a problem!'_

"Come on Seph, what are you waiting out here for?  Aren't you ready to go home?" Zack asked.

"Um…yeah…First don't call me Seph…it's not my name. And second…I need to find Dete…"

"Come on, she's probably waiting for you to get out of here."

"But I don't wanna!  I'm not taking this off!"

"…why, have you gone and fallen in love with your football pads or what?  You can't take them home and you know it!" Zack grabbed Sephiroth's arm and dragged him into the locker room with him.

Sephiroth slipped out of Zack's grip and smacked both hands over his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?  You're acting like a little school girl who just walked…in…on…….a………….bunch…….uh-oh…….."

"I don't wanna be in here.  I don't wanna go in; I don't wanna go in….I'm not CHANGING.  WHY DON'T ANY OF THESE GUYS HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON?!!!!! COVER YOUR SELVES UP!!!!! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHERS THINK?!!!!"  He finally found his way out with Zack's help and left the locker room.

"Rueh?" Zack asked slowly and pulled the helmet off her.  "Oh gosh…you were…you just seen…"

"EVERYTHING!!! How dare you pull me in there like that! Guys are not in the least bit self conscious!" Rueh snapped.

"You…"

"AH! I'll never look at a guy the same way again!"

"I bet not!" Zack thought to himself. _'I'm glad I wasn't in there…gosh! She just saw the entire team…more so than she ever liked...talk about blackmail…'_

"…where's Dete…?" Rueh asked.

"Umm…I don't know…wait…what did you 2 do with the real Sephiroth?"

"We shoved him in a locker…?"

"You didn't?!"

"You're right we didn't…Dete dragged him out of the locker room while you guys played…don't know what she did after that…"

Zack groaned.                          

                                    ****


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note: Hey all! It's me! And look! This is an update! ^_^ Anyways…hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^)

****

Disclaimer: FF7 and Squaresoft are not mine. Rueh belongs to Rueh. Dete is mine.

****

**Chapter 4**

**After the Game…**

****

"Come on you!" Dete snapped as she dragged Sephiroth of the back of her chocobo. He was still out cold.

After several tugs he slid off. She just left him on the ground and went to care for the chocobo in the shed. Once that was done she went back to where he still laid. She sighed. _'At least his eyes are open now…I am NOT carrying him inside…he's too fat for that…'  she giggled to herself at her last comment that wasn't true at all._

When she reached him she leaned over and looked down. "Have a nice sleep?" she asked.

He groaned. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out during the game. Don't worry though. Your team still won," she said trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked sitting up.

"Oh nothing…you just have a new teammate…"

"Oh no…"

"Yep…Rueh's playing on the team now." Dete helped him get to his feet. "You know…I'm beginning to think that she had something to do with you being knocked out."

"No really? You think? What with her little 'physic powers' or what ever she has?" Sephiroth was being sarcastic but that wasn't a good idea at all.

Dete glared and spun on her heel to go inside the villa. She slammed the door closed behind herself.

Sephiroth sighed. "I'm locked outside…AGAIN!" He paused. "No I'm not…the back door is unlocked!" he went around to the back porch being careful not to miss the still missing trap stair.

He opened the door and went inside closing it behind himself. He went into the living room and found Dete watching him.

"For a minute there I thought you might have forgotten about that," she stated with her arms crossed.

"I almost did," he said.

"Anyways…I was thinking…since you 3 are playing a sport now I want to too," she said.

"Don't tell me you want to play football," he sighed.

"No way! I personally don't like football that much. I want to play softball!" she exclaimed.

Pause. "…softball?"

"That's what I said."

"Why that? Wouldn't cheerleading be better?"

Dete's face dropped. "That's what you want isn't it? You want me to be a cheerleader like…" her eyes widened. "Tifa is a cheerleader for the football team! You want me to be like Tifa!"

 "No! No I don't!"

"You do too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Dete!" he whined.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't mean that! I just thought that you could do something else for the team…"

"No. I'm going to play softball!"

"But Dete…"

"What? Why can't I play softball? I let you play football!"

"…okay so you did but…don't you think…you'll be having practice and games just like me and then no one will be here to cook or clean…"

"Oohhhhh…I get it…you want me to stay here and cook and clean…while you have all the fun!" Dete spun and went down the hall and turned the hall bathroom light on. She left Sephiroth in the living room.

He watched her go into the bathroom and pick up a washcloth from where it had been hanging by a hand towel. She turned the water in the sink on and put the cloth under it. When the cloth was completely soaked she took it out and rang some of the water out of it. She started to wash her face with it.

He walked to the bathroom and stood behind her. She was just holding the cloth in place so she didn't know that he was there until he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her back stiffened and she tensed.

"It's just me," he said.

She just shook her head and finished washing her face. 

While she finished he pulled her closer. He buried his face in her long hair and took a deep breath. Her hair had the scent of green apples he noted with a small smile. 

She put the wet cloth down and got the hand towel to dry her face. She put it back when she was done.

"Sephiroth?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm fine but…could you stop and let me go?" she asked.

In response to her question he pulled his face away from her hair only to place a kiss on the soft skin of the crook of her neck. 

She shuttered and tried to push him away. He only tightened his arms around her. 

"If you want to play softball then go ahead. I won't stop you," he told her softly.

She sighed, giving up her struggle to get away. "All right. It's a deal," she said.

"Good," he kissed the same place again.

"Sephiroth…"

"Yes Dete?" he kissed a bit further up on her neck.

"Don't…" she said but didn't sound like she meant it. He kissed her jaw lightly as she leaned back against him.  His lips had found hers for the next kiss.

"Stop," Dete said in a stronger voice when he pulled back.

"All right…I'll see you in the morning," he said and walked out of the bathroom to his own bedroom.

She sighed and went to her room. It was going to be a long not considering that she wasn't sleepy anymore.

                                    ****

"…*sniff*…I'm scarred for life…*sniff sniff*…"

"I'm so sorry Rueh!" Zack exclaimed.

"No you're not! It's all your fault!" Rueh sobbed.

"Okay! So it is! But you should have said something or tried to stop me…"

"I DID! But NOOOO…you didn't listen to me!"

"…true…oh fine! I'll start listening to you!" Zack sighed in defeat.

"'Bout time…" Rueh grumbled.

                                    ****

-Next morning-

"So you said that Rueh is on the football team now?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yep…though you and Zack and me will be the only ones who know it's her…you can't tell anyone!" Dete said.

"I won't! When are you going to start softball?" he asked.

"I'm going with you to practice so I can talk to Rufus," she said.

"Riight. In that case we need to leave in a few minutes."

"I'll be ready."

                                    ****

-Midgar-

"Hey Reeve's alive!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Yes I am. Since you won your first game Rufus didn't bother me," Reeve said walking into the locker room.

"So when's our second game?" Zack asked.

"In 5 days so…GET OUT THERE AND START PRACTICING!"

The entire team scrambled over each other to get out of the room and on to the field.

                                    ****

"So you want to join the softball team?" Rufus asked.

"If that's all right with you," Dete replied.

"Sure. They could use some new players. The softball field is next to the football practice field," he told her.

"Thanks Rufus!" she said as she left the office.

                                    ****


End file.
